Inazuma Eleven - The missing chapter
by Tandouji
Summary: What happened after the events of the original series, and how Endoh and Natsumi became a married couple? Find ourt in this One Shot!


**Inazuma eleven - The Lost Chapter**

It was a really eventful day at Raimon Junior High. A day all the current and past students will grow to remember. Why? Well this was the day most of the defining members of Raimon Junior High Soccer team, and International champion Inazuma Japan graduated. Everyone, even the slackers somehow pulled it off, and in the great graduation match, they came out in a fair Draw. Endoh, the captain, and founder of the team has finally made it to the end of his road in this school, the school which became legendary for two soccer teams. One the Legendary Inazuma Eleven, the other, Endoh's team, the worthy successors, Raimon Eleven. Endoh never was a man of big words, and when his friends formed a circle around him to hear his last words for them, he could only muster one last phrase, that made him famous among all of his friends and enemies:

"Everyone! Let's play Soccer!"

Everyone shone a bright smile at him for that one last sentence, as they all knew, that is all that is needed to sum up all the actions that Endoh has taken for this school and his hometown to make them proud. He was a man of action and a proud soccerplayer, who wanted to take the more after his grandfather the possible. And he succeeded even with getting a chance of playing a match against a team trained by Daisuke, and leading his team to victory. This was the end of a long and glorious chapter in the history of this school, and though little was left of the glorious team after the graduation ceremony, there was a good hope of the legacy being carried on by the new players joining the coming year.

Endoh had waited another hour before the others left the school and he had some spare time to finish his graduation with taking a walk around school and looking into every small corner to memorize everything he leaves behind. All the classrooms, the old gym, the sport tracks, the BAseball field, the pools, and finally ended up in front of the old Club house. It has been so long, since he and his friends first opened this old hut up after 40 years of abandonment, and started a new club on the ruins of the old one. He took a step closer to the old Table with the club's name on it. It was broken at least five times already, but the managers and the school's caretakers have always taken their time to fix it. It was in pieces already, but some good handy work had fixed it nicely, to ba able to keep this old memento for the future generation.

"Thank you for everything! I promise not to let you down in the future either!"

Endoh Bowed in front of the old club house as a sign of his gratitude and respect, and his last comment was more likely meant for his grandfather than the house itself. Endoh was just about to walk away, when he heard a noise coming from inside. His curiosity got the best of him, as he quietly opened the door to peak inside and find out what it was. To his greatest surprise it was the Chairman's daughter, Raimon Natsumi sitting inside on an old chair, holding something in her hand, and quietly talking to someone, or something... Or just talking to herself. She must have knocked a ball off its place, and that must have caused the noise. Endoh quietly stepped forward to enter the room and listened to what Natsumi was saying.

"I just wish it wasn't over yet! I just wish we had some more time... To be able to reveal my true feelings to him!"

Endoh was takena a bit aback by this last line, as the "him" was obviously meant to be him Endoh Mamoru. He closed the door behind him, so that Natsumi would finally notice his presence. She immediately sprung up from her seat as the door clicked shut and dropped what was in her hand. Endoh couldn't believe, but it was his grandfather's old Gloves, that he thought he lost about a year ago. Natsumi also dropped a small picture frame that had a picture of him in it. The frame made a loud knocking noise and sat flat on the floor afterwards, Natsumi turned around to see who interrupted her, and had a shock on her usually quite comfident and firm face as she saw Endoh in front of her. The red Haired girl now facing the one he was just talking about couldn't catch her thoughts right, so she came to no words. Endoh had to be the one to start the conversation then.

"Natsumi? What are you doing still here?"

"I was just... Well..."

Natsumi turned away to hide her confusion, and find the right words. She slowly pulled herself together, and turned back around to face the young man with the most confident look she could muster.

"I just thought I'd clean up one last time, before we leave. I was hoping I'd find something that I lost here!"

"Like this?"

Endoh walked over to her and picked the gloves and the picture frame up. He took a closer look at them and was trying to find the right words to it. The picture was about him, holding the FFI trophy in his hands at the grand ceremony, surrounded by his team mates, but he was the focus.

"I don't remember this picture."

"It's becauseI took it of you."

"You? And this? Why was this by you?"

Endoh pointed at the gloves. Natsumi took a moment before she answered.

"Well I kept it for you! You see, you told me that you lost it a year ago, somewhere here, and you were mad at yourself for that, so when I found them, I put them away to give them to you as a Graduation gift."

"Why didn't you do so then?"

"Well I thought you already left! I was gonna send them by mail later on..."

"I see... But you should've known I'd come back here for a last goodbye right?"

"Well... I should have..."

Endoh felt that eerie feeling in his stomach, that made him kinda nervous when around Natsumi, so he nodded towards her, and wanted to walk out, waving to her as a goodbye. Natsumi couldn't believe he'd just walk out like that, having left the picture in her hands, and not even saying everything. She wanted to yell at him, for being an idiot, and not saying at least goodbye to her. However she was left without her usual sarcasm and all she could force out was a small whisper.

"Mamoru!"

Endoh stopped in his tracks. This was the first ever time the girl closest to his heart ever called him by his first name.

"Mamoru... Don't go yet!"

She said it again. This couldn't have been a mistake. He turned around only to find himself face to face with Natsumi. She stepped closer and stared him straight in the eyes. They were about the same height so it wasn't too hard. They were only 14 years old, and yet, they had been admiring each other for as long as they knew one another. Endoh admired Natsumi's calm, collected existence, and her beauty, as it grew over the time, and slowly started having feelings for her that made his heart feel warm when thinking about her, while Natsumi had felt the same, when being around the bold, headstrong and fearless young soccerplayer, whom she admittedly thought of being more and more handsome over the time they spent together. Natsumi's gaze was really intense at this moment, which left Endoh completely speechless, as she came ever so closer to him, closing her eyes, and nearing on, until she entered his intimate aura. She moved closer and closer, and Endoh felt a bit of panic overruning him.

"No wait!"

He pushed he away, but regret it a second later. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and as he looked down at the floor, he started slowly, but ever so loudly spilling out his confession.

"I thought I was gonna be the one to do this... I mean... I mean you really are the most beautiful girl in school... And I thought I was supposed to confess to you..."

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He now looked up at her, and his most intense, most mesmorising glow was full of tears. Tears of joy, of sheer happiness, that the girl he had grown to love actually reciprocated his feelings. He than drew her closer and into an embrace that they so longed for since so long now, and then carried on.

"I love you Natsumi! I love you and I always have! I want to be with you for my entire life!"

Natsumi couldn't answer as she was soaked in her tears aswell. They both stood there in that Embrace for a long minute, before Endoh let go, and wiped her tears off her blush painted face before continuing on.

"I want to stay with you! I want to live my life with you! Is that a big thing to ask of the daughter of the School Chairman? Is it too much for a poor soccer player to aks of the beauty of this school?"

Natsumi couldn't answer only shhok her head as she returned the loving gaze at him. She closed her eyes again, and moved closer, Endoh following in aswell, and their lips merged in their first kiss. It only lasted for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity for Natsumi. An eternity of love and happiness. When Endoh let her go, she was blushing even more than ever. Endoh was hoping to embed that look on her gentle and beautiful features forver in his mind.

"I'll tell you what!"

He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a toy ring of somesort he won from a slot machine or something. He took Natsumi's right hand and put the ring into her grasp, and closed her fingers around it.

"I'll promise to return here in 7 Years! And when tha happens, I'll give you a real one, and Marry you!"

Natsumi couldn't say anything as she looked at the small piece of plastic, painetd golden, and with a small plastic diamond in the center to make it look real. She just let more tears go and embraced his beloved man in a warm hug again. When they parted ways, she was already wearing the ring, and would swear to do so until that day finally came 7 years later.

**7 Years later**

"I'm home!"

A 21 year old Endoh Mamoru stood on the doorstep of his parent's house. He put his bag and suitcase down, and took his shoes off before entering. He has been home a few times in the past years, but most of the time during his High School years. Afterwards, as he went on to college, to be able to work as a trainer and at a school as a Coach, he didn't really come home anymore, living in the Capital all the time. But now he gave up his home there, and came home, for it was that certain day. The day, when he was meant to propose to the woman he loved most. His mother came out of the kitchen, only to find herself face to face with a new, almost stranger Mamoru. He Grew an entire head of height since his Junior high years. His build became more muscular and sturdy, and his skin was a bit more tan than it used to be. But it still was her son.

"Mamoru! You're finally home!"

She jumped into his extended arms, to hug him. Endoh could barely stand his ground as he was, but he managed it somehow as his mother kissed him from bottom to top, out of shher joy.

"Mom! Don't push it! I told you I'd be coming home almost a month ago!"

"I know, but I just can't help having missed you!"

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he's not home yet! He'll be home only around 7 PM."

"Great, then I have some spare time!"

"For what?"

"You'll see! I'll be bringing over a guest tonight! Can you prepare for one more?"

"Sure! But who... ?"

She couldn't finish her sentence as he was already out. She just shook her head.

"Youngsters these days!"

Endoh rushed as fast as he could towards the School, as he was meant to meet Natsumi there. He reached the Club house with his breath still only a bit huffing, but he was as strong as a bull, as he was trained and disciplined into a remarkable sportsman over the years. He however noticed that the club house was locked, a padlock hanging on the door.

"What the? She's not here yet?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, as he was expecting Natsumi to be as exact on time as she always was. That was, when he saw the Chairman approaching him.

"Mr. Raimon!"

"Ah, Endoh-san! You here already?"

"Already? Isn't Natsumi here yet?"

"Oh not yet! Her plane should be landing right about now!"

"Oh damn it! Will it take her long?"

"No, not at all, about 20 minutes before she reaches the school!"

"Great! I'll wait for her here then!"

"I'll open the old clubhouse for you then! I'll just get the keys!"

"Thanks! I'd appreciate it!"

Raimon Soichiro walked away leaving Endoh alone, to look over the construction of the new Sports center that was being built at the time and would host an indoor football field as well as a well suited training center for the new age Raimon Eleven.

Raimon Natsumi got off her plane just five minutes earlier. She had her luggage, had her passport checked, as she returned from England after her college years. She looked at her watch, which indicated that she was already late.

"Great... Already late, and I just arrived... What will Mamoru think?"

She started rushing towards the limouzine that was already waiting for her outside of the Airport. She entered and the driver immediately started the car.

"Where to young lady?"

"Straight to Raimon Junior high! I have business there!"

"Understood!"

They took off, and it didn't take 10 minutes to reach Inazuma Town itself, but here they ran into a bit of jam. For many minutes they couldn't move on.

"Why is this taking so long?"

"We ran into traffic jam, miss Raimon. I'm afraid we'll be sitting here for quite a while!"

Natsumi shook her head, as she reached into one of her suitcases and took a pair of jogging shoes out of it. She quickly switched he quite uncomfortable sandals to those and proceeded to step out of the car.

"Miss Raimon where are you going?"

"I'll just run the rest of the distance! Take my stuff home!"

With that she ran off. She had her sights set on the School which was only a couple blocks away. She ran as fast as she could, her heart racing with the thought of seeing her beloved one again.

Endoh was kind of starting to get nervous over the fact that Natsumi was running late. He kept checking his watch over and over gaian. Natsumi was already ten minutes off the 20 minute mark that he was told by Soichiro. He coulsn't hold it anymore, and ruched out of the School yard, to start running towards the direction he was most expecting the limo coming from. He ran about three blocks, when he finally noticed the Limo standing in the middle of a traffic jam. He rushed there, tore the door open, only to find the back seat empty.

"Oh, Endoh-san! Miss Raimon alredy left for the school about 2 minutes ago!"

Endoh's heart stopped for a second. He missed her. She must've taken an alternate route, as there were multiple alternate paths to school. He didn't say another thing, just turned around, slammed te door shut, and rushed back the way he came. It took him even less time to get back to the school, and he ran in through the main gate. He saw a gentle, sporty looking, incredibly beautiful red hair lady standing in front of the construction site, wearing Jeans and a blue blouse, with Training shoes.

"Natsumi! It has to be her!"

He rushed at her happily, with a huge smile on his face. But the smile soon turned into horror, as he saw the wires of the crane that was lifting up steel beams to the roof slowly letting away, and suddenly lots of steel beams started raining down from above. everyone managed to jump away, except Natsumi, who was left dazed by the sight. Endoh didn't have time to waste, as he turned his back for a second, gathering energy in his left hand, then turned around swiftly rushing towards her as the wind itself, as the energy gathered in his hand spread huge wings, and as he stepped up next to Natsumi, he reached his right hand out towards the sky, a huge hand reaching out of the energy ball in his hand and extending its palm towards the falling beams, blocking them all away and saving both of them.

"God Hand V!"

He yelled with all his strength and the enormous hand saved their lifes. Construction workers came rushing to the scene, and thankfully found everyone safe. Natsumi only just realised what happened andlooked at the man standing right next to him, holding his Right hand up, and holding it steady with his left. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she finally realised who it was who saved her life.

"Mamoru!"

That one name made everything clear to everyone. Soichiro came rushing to them as he saw the scenery himself. He was glad to see Natsumi safe and sound with the one she loved so much. Endoh now let his hands down, and looked at Natsumi. finally free of the scarce that held him for a second there and finally embracing the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. He lifted her up in the Air and spun her around in joy.

"Natsumi! Finally! You ok?"

"Of course! Thanks to you and... Well.."

"God Hand V! Like it? I developped it myself during my High school years, but it only came in handy right now! I kept it a secret... Well until now!"

Of course he was talking about his soccer skill again, but then again, he was glad Natsumi came to no harm at all. He put her down, and finally they engaged in their first kiss since long years. He then took a close look at her hand, and noticed her still wearing the toy ring he gave her long ago. Her hand was so small and sleek that it still fit her perfetly.

"You still have that?"

"Of course! it's a memento after all!"

"Didn't anyone ever ask you about it?"

"Well they did, but then I told them our story!"

"That's my Natsumi!"

Endoh hugged her again and they laughed like back in their old schooldays. Soichiro slowly walked up to them, and Endoh let Natsumi go, to approach him.

"Raimon-San!"

He Bowed. Soichiro took his hand and shook it.

"I owe you the life of my most precious treasure Endoh-san!"

"Well then! Please allow me to Marry your most Precious treasure, so that she can be my most precious treasure too!"

Soichiro let Endoh's hand go for a second. He couldn't help but be shocked by this request, but then it all came to the light of truth.

"So you two have been engaged all this time... That is why Natsumi had that ring?"

"Yes... Well not clearly engaged, but it was what you'd call a Pinkie Promise!"

"I see! Well... I can't hold you from her now can I?"

He lifted his hand up, and rested it on the bowing Endoh's head. This was his sign of agreeing to let it all go. Natsumi couldn't help, but start crying over this sight. Endoh now walked back to Natsumi and he went on his knee, to take out a small jewelry box from his pocket, to reveal a small Diamon Ring in it.

"Raimon Natsumi! Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Natsumi at furst came to no words. She first shook her head, but then she nodded and everyone could hear a quiet 'yes' from behind her sobbing, barely audible, but enough. Endoh stood back up, placed the ring on her finger, and then they engaged in another kiss.

About a good two hours after he left, Endoh Mamoru reentered his home again, this time yelling:

"I'm back, and I have a guast with me!"

Mamoru's parents came out of the kitchen, and watched in awe, as their son lead his newly engaged fiancé in through the front door. The Charming young lady that was their son's childhood love. Natsumi Gradually bowed and wanted to introduce herself properly, but they already knew it all.

"Why Natsumi-chan! How nice to see you here!"

Natsumi and Mamoru looked at each other, and laughed light heartedly.

"Should we tell them?"

"We will have to either way, so why not now?"

"What are you talking about?"

Natsumi didn't answer, just liftedher right arm up, revealing the ring. Mamoru's parents went into a state of shock at first, but then their shock turned into an overflowing joy, as they embraced their now future daughter in law, and lead her inside, inviting her for dinner.

Two months later, the great day came. Mamoru was fixed and ready for everything, though his heart was racing like crazy. His best friend, Gouenki Shuya was of course with him as always, being his best man.

"Chill out Endoh! You'll overstrain your nerves..."

"I know... I'm just too excited..."

"Calm it already! Here she comes!"

Natsumi entered the church, dressed pure white in her wedding dress, and looking at everyone from behind her Gown. This was it. Her most beautiful moment, as she joined hands with her beloved.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's do this!"

They both turned towards the altair, and the ceremony of their life began.

**The End**


End file.
